


The King's Ragamuffin

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: The reader and Crowley have to go to a meet to buy an object but Crowley doesn’t want her to go with him until she gets a makeover.





	The King's Ragamuffin

The war room reeked of overly strong cologne and way too much testosterone as the Winchesters and the King of Hell had an all out pissing match in front of you about a Hand of God object that needed to be acquired. “Yes, Squirrel, I understand what it means to protect it. What you, act like you don’t trust me anymore?” Crowley smugly smiled.

“Crowley, I never have and never will trust you. No way are you not going alone.” Dean spat.

“Well I’m not taking you with me to the meet.” Crowley paused, “or Moose. Everyone knows you two flannel wearing morons.”

“Then take (Y/N)!” Sam suggested, making you raise your head to look him in the eye. Sam simply shrugged assuming that Crowley would hate the idea.

Crowley turned his head towards you, “You cannot expect me to take this little ragamuffin as part of my entourage.”

“Hey!” You yelled suddenly feeling self conscious. “I clean up pretty well.” Your voice cracked

He began to stare at you and moved forward, “Hmmm, well, you aren’t completely homely.” He took your hand, “These nail beds are awful,” you pulled your hand away, “and will not do, you will need a full manicure.” He continued to examine you, “When was the last time you waxed your eyebrows?” You thought about it. “If you have to think about it, then it has been too long.” He snarked.

“Hey!” You almost had enough.

“And that brass color of your hair indicates one too many home dye jobs.” He sustained his criticism.

“Really, what the hell man?” You asked completely offended.

His hands touched your shoulders, “My dear if you are expected to represent me, you must look the part. I can’t have someone so unpolished, join me on this venture.” He pulled a silver cardholder from his pocket, “Here.” He handed you a very fancy business card to one of the most prestigious salons in the area. “I’ll set everything up. All you have to do, is go and they will take care of you.”

“Look we don’t have time if this.” Dean jumped into the conversation.

Crowley addressed Dean. “The meet isn’t until 10pm tonight. She has more than enough time to get a little pampered and look like she belongs on my arm.” He turned to you and whispered, “It’s that what you want, my dear.” He words made you breathe a little faster, and all you could do was nod. “That’s what I thought. Look, she wants to be a part of this.” He bent down and spoke softly, “I can’t wait to see how lovely you will look this evening.” How did he just go from insulting you to making you blush in just a few minutes? Then he just vanished from the room. 

You didn’t have to think about what to do, it was already noon and it would take you about an hour to get to Kansas City for your makeover. Crowley was right, you were in need of some pampering, so this may take the whole afternoon if not longer. You grabbed your bag and jacket walking towards the garage.

“What, you’re going!?” Dean asked.

“This is what you guys want, right? We gotta get the item.” You turned to them and they just looked at each other trying to figure out what to say. “Well Crowley wants me fully done up, then he will get me fully done up.”

“Well yeah, I guess.” Sam finally said something.

“End of discussion. I gotta go. Either of you wanna come to Kansas City with me?” You asked being polite.

“What and wait for you to do your lady stuff? No thank you.” Dean scoffed and you shook your head before finally leaving for the garage.

The salon was in a cream color stand alone building in one of the nicest parts of the city, you took a deep breath pushing back any nerves you had, this was definitely not Great Clips. The receptionist was a young and snooty with four or five different colors in her hair, long red nails and she wore a tight black dress, she barely acknowledge your presence when you walked up. “And you are?” She finally asked looking you up and down knowing you didn’t belong in a place like this.

“I’m (Y/N). Mr. Crowley made an appointment for me.” You nervously said.

“Crowley!” Her eyes widened with embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, it’s (Y/N) right?” You nodded. “I didn’t know. Mr. Crowley said you were to get the works.” She rushed you off to a chair and placed a glass of champagne in your hands. 

Hours passed and they had put tin foil in your hair and you had new polish on your hands and feet not to mention the wonderful stone foot massage, now they were moving you onto the wax room. The esthetician waxed your brows and upper lip the she said, “Ok, you can remove your jeans and panties.”

“Excuse me what?” You asked truly shocked.

“Did Mr. Crowley not tell you? He wanted you waxed down there. Do you want just a bikini or full brazilian?” She informed you.

Why the hell would he want me waxed there? What did he think was going to happen? Shit the questions just kept running though your head as you sat up from the table. “Ummm…yeah…ah… what the hell lets go for it, full brazilian, please.”

You breathed out as she spread the warm wax on your sex, when she pulled up on the wax it didn’t hurt so bad. She was done in no time and you were all smooth and soft, wow you really felt sexy and stood a little more confidently. 

You left with approximately $300 worth of products that they informed you would help keep up your style, it was Crowley’s money anyways so who cares. Catching your image in the mirror, you didn’t look like yourself, the dark eye makeup and new hair color were going to take some time to get used to. 

The sun had heated up your car to a nice toasty level as you blasted the AC, you thought about what you could wear tonight. There was that nice boring black dress in the back of your closet, but you really wanted something to ‘wow’. Your car went on autopilot to closest mall, with a stolen credit card in hand, you went in search of the perfect dress for this evening. 

Amazingly enough it only took you an hour or so to find a super sexy dress, shoes and accessories. Dragging a garment bag and various other smaller bags into the bunker, you meet the boys sitting with their laptops open. “Well look at you.” Dean eyed you. “You bought a new dress?”

“Yeah, I have to look the part, dude.” You responded.

“And Victoria Secret?” Sam asked spotting the bright pink bag you tried to hide behind another bag.

“Ahhhh…This dress needed a push up bra, have you seen my bras?” Both men shook their heads knowing you wore very conservative undergarments. “Yeah, well then they weren’t going to work.”

You ran off to your room not wanting to hear them make fun of you or give you any lectures, quickly you threw off all of your clothes and took the expensive bottle of lotion out of a bag from the salon, spreading the lotion all over your body giving you a shimmering glow. In the Victoria Secret bag there was a black lace thong and matching lace push up, you slid on the items never feeling sexier than right now. Untying the bottom of the plastic garment bag, you pulled the dress off the hanger, you glided the soft silky fabric over your head. The dark purple sleeveless dress had a plunging neck line and pleated ruching that gave you a structured look but showed off your curves. You brushed your hair, powdered your nose and reapplied your lipstick, when you heard Dean yelling at you from down the hallway, “(Y/N/N), you ready?” Quickly you put on the new strappy black heels that showed off your pedicure and grabbed a handful of jewelry

“Yeah, I’m ready to do this.” You hooked your necklace around your head while you walked to the war room.

“Whoa!” Dean breathed out.

You heard Sam say, “Damn!” as you walked in.

“I look that good.” A smile crept across your face that turned into a small chuckle.

“My dear, you look positively ravishing.” Crowley strolled over to you kissing your cheek, “absolutely gorgeous. I knew it would just take a little pampering to bring out the woman in you.” He came closer to your ear and asked lowly, “Did you opt for the waxing below?” He raised his eyebrow to you.

You couldn’t help but smile at how suave he was acting, “Maybe.” you giggled.

“You know the plan (Y/N). You and Crowely purchase the Hand of God and come right back here.” Sam interrupted your moment.

“Yeap, got no problems here.” You responded as your stomach grumbled.

“Did you eat today my dear?” Crowley asked grasping your hand.

“I had cereal for breakfast and few peanut butter crackers when I got home.”

“That is not a meal. Why don’t you let me take you out to a nice steak dinner after we are done?” He asked right in front of the boys.

Now you tried to hide your smile and excitement, “Really!?” You looked down at your shiny toes, “Sure, that would be really nice.”

“Did you really just agree to a date with Crowley?” Dean asked almost flabbergasted.

“Well I guess, I am very hungry.” You held onto his arm a little tighter.

“Seriously, I swear man, not a hair, not a hair!” Dean yelled throwing his hands up as Crowley and you vanished from the room.

He placed a hand around your waist when you and he met up with the rest of his demons at the meet. Crowley moved a piece of hair behind your ear while he whispered in your ear, “Were you just trying to piss off Dean, when you said yes to dinner earlier?”

“No.” You said softly, “I like the way you look at me. I feel feminine.”

“And you are.” His lips pressed gently to your ear lobe and neck as his hand ran over your knee and up your thigh. Then the door opened and his contact came into the back room of the old warehouse, you disappointingly frowned during the transaction because you didn’t want to be interrupted. As promised, Crowley returned you and the Hand of God object back to the bunker as soon as everything was paid for. “Here Squirrel!” He placed the gilded item on the table, “My dear, if you are still hungry, I’d love to take you out somewhere.” His arm snaked around your waist.

You turned pressing your bossum to his chest, “All of the good places are probably closed now.” You pouted. “Maybe we have I’ll have to take a rain-check.”

Crowley’s hand ran threw the hair at the base of your neck, massaging you head a little, your eyes closed as he captured your lips with his, you moaned slightly as you opened up to him going weak. You could hear the Winchesters airing their protests but you put them out of your mind. “You know (Y/N) it is only 9 o’clock in Las Vegas. What you say, a little food, a little drink and a little gambling?”

You bit your lip smiling almost giddy before you kissed him back. “I say don’t wait up boys.” Your giggles were all the Winchesters heard before Crowley popped you from the bunker as his hands were on your hips and his lips tangled with yours. If the rest of the evening was anywhere as wonderful as this day had been then this was going to be a great start to an amazing relationship.


End file.
